The Engagement
by lovingvray
Summary: How I think the engagement between Jamie and Eddie could have gone. Sorry it's late but it's finally here. Huge thanks to Emily (em likestowrite) for your help! *Spoilers*... Enjoy!


As Eddie was waiting inside the diner, she got this feeling in her stomach. It was a feeling of worry and concern, like something bad was about to happen; however, when she looked back, everything seemed normal. There were cars parked next to the curb on the street, and she did not think anybody looked suspicious.

 _Wait a second, the dispatch operator said a 05 BMW 7 series. Crap! That's a BMW outside parked just a few metres away from Jamie, my Jamie. No, this is not happening, I am not losing this man, the love of my life._ Eddie thought to herself.

She looked back and noticed that the black BMW had started rolling towards where Jamie had parked.

"Move! Jamie! Police get out of the way! Jamie!" She yelled full of emotions.

By now Jamie had rolled down his window and had his head resting on the head-rest of his seat with closed eyes.

"Excuse me officer?" The tall, dark haired man asked, before pointing and firing his gun directly at Jamie.

"Jamie!" Eddie yelled discharging her service gun not once, but three times at the man inside the BMW.

It was just the luck that Jamie had fast reflexes and was able to get himself down, and closer to the bottom of the car and managed to avoid getting hit.

Eddie ran out to the road and fired once more, causing the car to crash into another car that had been stopped by a post. At this point, Jamie had gotten out of the RPM and wasn't far behind Eddie.

"Jamie?" Eddie asked, full of concern as she made sure he was unharmed.

"I'm okay. Go, Go!" Jamie said as they started to run down the street full speed towards the now crashed car.

As they arrived at the crash scene, Jamie checked for a pulse, announcing that he was DOA. Eddie's face grew long and sad, realising that she could have lost her Best Friend, Partner, Soulmate and Love of Her Life. In the moment she knew that she didn't care if they never rode together again, all that mattered was that they were together.

"That was some shot" Jamie said with an emotional, loving look on his face.

"You saved my life." He said battling back the tears forming in his eyes.

By now Eddie's breathing had grown lighter, with relief.

"Jamie, it was like I heard a voice. I swear to God." She said with this look on her face, a look of disbelief. Her mind was everywhere, full of ideas. _No way, it couldn't be. Wait a second was that Linda and Joe telling me that something bad was happing or was it something else?_ She thought.

"That's called a radio." Jamie said, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"No. Serious. It was like I knew. I knew you were in trouble before you even w-were. Like I w-was warned" She said, with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice.

Her words started to shudder, and the tears started to run down her cheeks, the only thing she could manage was "Jamie…."

They headed towards each other, both with tears as they both pulled into a tight warm hug. Eddie had her head rested in the crook of his neck while Jamie had his pressed up against her cheek, giving her reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'd spend the five million on you." Jamie said lovingly as he pulled her in tighter and she moved the arms to his waist.

"I love you, Jamie." Eddie said.

"I love you too, Eddie. Come on let's go back to the house, get changed and then go home. We can do the paperwork tomorrow." Jamie said giving her a few kissing on her forehead, not really caring if anyone saw at this moment in time.

… **Back at the 12** **th** **Precinct…**

Jamie had been waiting outside the women's locker room for around ten minutes now. He figured she was taking longer than usual, so he decided it would be best to go check on her.

"Eddie? You okay?" Jamie asked, walking into the ladies' locker room.

"Um, yeah I will be." Eddie answered, her eyes tearing up again.

"Come here." Jamie said pulling her into a soft hug.

"Shh Eddie. Don't worry it'll be alright." He cooed.

Eddie lifted her head to look into Jamie's eyes.

"Jamie, I am so grateful that you are okay." She began sobbing.

"I can't imagine ever losing you." She continued.

"Eddie shh it's alright I'm going nowhere. But let's go back to my house and talk there, this is not the place for it, okay." Jamie explained giving her a quick wink and a gentle hug before leading her out of the locker room towards the Sergeants office.

*Knock knock*…. They had arrived to the door of Sergeant Renzulli's office.

"Hey Sarge, is it okay if we leave and do the papers tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"That depends? What's the reason?" He asked growing concerned.

"Eddie... Sorry, I mean Officer Janko is still a bit shocked from today's events and I don't think she should be working in her state of mind right now. I'm hoping you'll let me take her home, so I can comfort her. Please." Jamie explained, realising that was probably a little bit of too much information than Sarge needed.

"Um, yeah, go take care of your girl, and I'm giving you guys the day off to calm down." He sympathised while chuckling a but and gestured them for the door.

"Come on, let go. My place or yours?" Jamie said putting his arm over her shoulder as an act of support.

"Uh, mine. Besides I have my car anyways." She replied.

… **Eddie's apartment…**

They had arrived at Eddie's apartment, and were now sitting on the couch contemplating how to continue their conversation from earlier at that precinct.

"Jamie, can I say what I was going to say earlier?" She asked as she looked up to him with her glassy eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Eddie, you know you can tell me anything right? I'll always be here for you and I could never stay mad at you." He replied putting a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know." She replied.

"Anyways, I was going to say was that, I can't imagine losing you and I don't know if I would be able to be myself without you." She started as tears started to flow fastly out of her blue coloured eyes, and down her cheeks.

"It's okay take your time." Jamie said giving her shoulder a rub.

"When those shots were fired at you Jamie, I just thought to myself, I can't lose him, he's my best friend and the love of my life. So, Jamie, what I am trying to say is that I don't care if we have to end our partnership because I know that I need you in my life forever, in my life as more than just a partner or a best friend. So, lets do this, please. I know now that you, Jameson Reagan are the only one for me, and I'll stick to that." She said with full on tears now streaming down her face, flowing almost as fast as the Waikato River.

Jamie smiled through his tears, as he pulled her to his chest and gave her what felt like one hundred kisses on her forehead and her cheek.

"All of those things you just said Eddie, they are all mutual, but let's look it up because there is still a chance that we could be together as a couple and as partners at the same time." He said, sniffling as he hoped that they could be both partners and lovers.

"Okay, lets do this, because I can't ever imagine anyone but you to have my back out there." She said with a 1000 watt smile on the face.

"Same goes for me. I love you." He replied, giving her a sweet kiss which she returned.

… **30 Minutes Later…**

Jamie and Eddie had been sitting down scrolling through the web and read through Patrol Guides for the last 30 minutes.

"I haven't found anything, and we've gone through everything." Jamie said with a cheeky grin.

"So, does that mean...?" Eddie replied.

"Yeah I think it does, you are now my partner at work and my eternal life partner." Jamie said grabbing her hand.

"That's great! I'm so excited for this. For us!" She said, just about screaming.

"So how about we have some food and wine to celebrate?" Jamie said with a cheeky shimmer running through his eyes.

"How could I say no to that?" she chuckled as she stood up to grab two wine glasses, wine and her phone to order Thai food.

As their food arrived and Eddie payed, Jamie set out some plates, cutlery, candles and their wine on the dining room table.

"Wow Reagan. First date?" She chuckled as she sat down.

"I guess so." He smiled.

"Okay eat up and then I think it's about time for bed" He said with a wink.

"Oh wow, you're so funny. But not tonight I'm still in shock, but I'll tell you what… Lets go to bed and snuggled up together, aye?" She said grabbing his hand.

"Okay, now eat up or it'll get cold." He chuckled.

They had now finished dinner and were laying in Eddie's bed, Jamie with his arms looped around Eddie's waist to let her know he is still there, as he is pretty certain she still as those thoughts from the drive by going through her head.

Not even 5 minutes later Jamie had notice that Eddie was now asleep with her head laying on his chest and hair drifting near his shoulder and onto the pillows. He realised that she was finally eased since the past events of the Life-Threatening day that they had managed to have. _Only 12 David, Only us._ He thought to himself with an eyeroll. He had now slid down the bed and put both himself and Eddie under the blankets and sheets and was now drifting off for a well-deserved sleep.

… **The next morning… Eddie's apartment…**

Jamie had been the first to wake up, and was in the kitchen making Bacon, Eggs, and Pancakes with Golden Syrup for breakfast; what he had planned was going to be great.

"Good morning, you're up early." Eddie said as she walked out of the bedroom yawning and rubbing her eyes awake.

"What do you mean early? It's 10 O'clock egg." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." She said rolling her eyes and dipping a finger in the pancake mix.

"Eddie, go back to bed, I was planning on making breakfast in bed for you." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Aww, you're so sweet, I'll see you in there then." She said with a cheeky smile.

Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed "Get outta here." He said.

Once Jamie and finished cooking all the food, he assembled it all on plates, and added then Golden syrup on Eddie's along with a little surprise.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked. In return, she smiled and gave him the look of 'Do you really have to ask?'.

"Alright, close your eyes okay?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked over to the bed and placed her wooden placemat and plate on her thighs.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said with a huge smile… He couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Oh My… Jamie…" She said with tears of joy.

Jamie had surprised her with whipped cream on top of the stack of pancakes and bacon. In the cream was what surprised and brightened them the most. On the plate beside the food was golden syrup saying, 'Marry me?'.

Jamie took the ring out of the cream, wiped it clean and knelt down beside her on one knee.

"You have been my best friend for a while now, my soulmate, my partner, and now my girlfriend. But baby, since yesterday I've had a wake-up call. The call that told me we can't keep doing this, I want you in my life forever and not just as my best friend, I want you as my everything. So, Edit Marie Janko, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He said as he held the ring in one hand and on of hers in the other.

"Oh, my goodness, Yes Jamie, Of course. But if you ever call me Edit again watch out." She replied laughing, as she cried and hugged him.

After five minutes of hugging and happy sobs, Jamie thought it was about time to speak up.

"Hey?" Jamie asked

"Yeah?" She replied

"So are you going to eat or are you going to let it go cold." Jamie chuckled

"Aww. Of course, I'm going to eat it but first." She replied giving him a long sweet kiss before starting to eat the stack of pancakes.

"Mmm, this is really good." Eddie said nodding.

"Only the best for you." He replied.

Ten minutes later they had finished their food and decided to sit on the couch and talk.

"Um, Jamie?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah bub, what's up?"

"The sky." She laughed which in return she got a slight chuckle followed by the look of 'I'm serious'.

"This might sound weird, but I may have kind of already written my vows." She said with a guilty look.

"You know what? It's not weird at all. Actually, so have I." He replied with a huge smile of relief and love.

They told each other what they had written and laughed when the noticed how alike they were to each-others.

"Eddie, will you come to Sunday dinner with me? I want to introduce you as Eddie Janko my Fiancée, soulmate and best friend, I mean they all know you as Officer Janko, but they need to know." He asked as he held her hand.

"Jamie, I would love to, but I may freak out just warning you." She replied with a cautious smile.

"And why would you do you?" He replied.

"Um, maybe because you dad is the PC and your grandad is the Former PC." She shivered.

"Oh yeah, well don't worry, outside of work they are Frank and Henry, alright?" He said giving her a tight, warm hug and a chuckle as a thought came through is brain.

"What are you chuckling at?" She asked, giving him a playful nudge.

"There's a possibility that my dad might say 'welcome to our family' so if he does can you call him Dad just as a joke. I think it'll be funny and I wanna see the look on their faces." He manged through his laughter.

"Oh my Goodness, Reagan you are nasty." She said cracking up.

"Yeah sure. Go get changed and then we can go." He said.

… **Frank and Henry's house… 5pm…**

"He seems to be making a habit of this." Erin said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna change the statute of limitations on how long we have to wait for Jamie to get home to eat." Danny groaned.

"No, you're not." Said Henry.

"Has anyone heard from him?" Nicky asked just as the door finally opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said as he walked into the dining room.

Everyone had curious looks on their faces as to why Jamie had been late to dinner twice in the past two weeks, one time being him help his partner 'study' and now he's late for who know what reason.

"Jack, can you grab another place setting please?" He said as he walked past the table and got another chair which he put in between his and Erin's seats.

Jack had gotten the place mat and cutlery and put it in Jamie's spot as Erin pulled the other one closer to herself.

"We got company or something, Kid?" Danny said with a questioning smirk.

"Ummm." Jamie said as he walked to the door frame between the living room and dining room.

He smiled like a child in a lolly shop when he put his hand out which Eddie took and laced her left hand through it as her right held onto one of her fingers to the left hand as well.

"Hi everyone." She said softly. The Reagans intimidated her slightly and she was worried how they would take their big announcement.

"Oh." Erin said with a happy, shocked look.

"Hey." Said the boys.

"Hello." Said Danny with a cheeky smirk.

Nicky just sat there with a huge smile on the face.

"Officer Janko." Said Frank as he pulled a worried face as he noticed his son and his partner holding hands.

"Just Eddie today, Dad." Jamie said with a cheeky smile as he gave her a look.

"Actually not 'just Eddie' today." She said as she also looked up to Jamie and nodded.

"Oh?" Said most of the Reagans.

"Well since this morning, the Future Mrs Jameson Reagan." Jamie said with a huge growing smile.

"WHAT GET OUT!" Screamed Erin.

"Oh, my goodness, congratulations!" Said Nicky as her mouth grew wide and she squealed a little.

"Just since this morning?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Jamie and Eddie said in sync.

"Wow." He replied. The whole family knew about yesterday's incident and he figured that they would finally come to their senses after Eddie got shot. Eddie getting shot was still not enough to push them over the edge, but Danny was glad that after yesterday they finally stop doing what ever they were doing.

"Well about time Kid!" Danny just about screamed out.

"At least I know one wedding present you'll be getting… Your choices of precincts to transfer to." Frank said as he realised that now they are engaged that thing will have to change.

"Actually, we both like the house we are already in." Jamie replied.

"But you know you can't work together anymore." Henry implied.

"Yeah, well that's what we thought too." Jamie replied.

"Thought?" Asked Henry.

"Well, assumed." Replied Eddie as she hoped they would understand.

Both Henry and Frank gave them both looks like 'What are you on about?'

"I looked through all the books, but there's nothing about married cops being partnered together." Jamie replied.

"Nowhere?" Henry asked with surprise. He thought the NYPD patrol guidelines would've had clear, strict rules on couples being partners.

"No." Jamie replied

"Wow!" Henry replied.

"But I knew that both you and Dad would be for that rule even if it wasn't really even a rule." Jamie said as he looked at Eddie and then to Frank.

"Well the rule does make enormous sense." Frank said with a straight look on his face.

"Why?" Asked Nicky.

"Well two people with a personal relationship who are partners on the job can create conflicts and clouded judgement, Nicky." Frank told his granddaughter.

"Yes, but." Eddie started.

"But?" Frank said in a calm yet stern voice to both Eddie and Jamie.

"Hear us out Dad?" Jamie asked which in return Frank gave him the 'go ahead' gesture.

"Consider if two people willing to swear the following to each other could still be good partners on the job." Jamie said as he waited the cheeky comment which he knew Danny was about to blurt out.

"Swear the following what?" Danny asked… Jamie was very surprised that he got no snarky comment.

"Mmm Hmmm… Vows." Eddie said as she shifted in her seat so she had a better view of Jamie.

"V…." Erin stuttered.

"You wrote vows… Already." Danny said. _There it is._ Jamie thought.

"Well it turns out that she's been working on the for a while now, so I just." Jamie expressed nervously before being cut off by Eddie.

"Turns out so has he!" Eddie said loudly as she scoffed and chuckled with closed eyebrows.

"So." Jamie said to Eddie giving her the go ahead to start.

"Uh, I will always have your back." Eddie started.

"If you fall behind, I'll wait up." Jamie continued.

"I earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have." Eddie said as she and Jamie started to get emotional.

"I'll be your Scout, your Night Watchman, your Calvary."

"Your Medic, your Chaplin in our army of two." Eddie said tilting her head and the rest of the family had emotional smiles on their faces.

"No retreat, no surrender." Jamie sniffled.

"No retreat, no surrender." Eddie chuckled at their inside joke.

"You can count on me." A teary-eyed Jamie finished.

"And you can count on me." Eddie finished giving Jamie a loving look as she grabbed his hand.

There was silence as everyone now all had tears in their eyes and smiles on the mouths and all looked towards Frank.

"Welcome to our family Eddie." Frank said happily.

"Thank you…. Dad." She chuckled. Jamie was proud that she did that, just like he requested. He and the rest of the family chuckled.

"Shall we say grace." Henry said as Jamie pulled his hand up to the table and once again lace it with Eddies.

After grace and dinner Jack, Nicky and Sean were clearing the table and doing to dishes while all the adults were in the lounge.

"Alright Danny, you owe me $20." Erin laughed as Danny groaned.

"What! You guys had bets on us?" Jamie said just about screaming at his siblings.

"You know for someone who went to Harvard, you aren't the brightest." Danny teased.

"Don't worry Jamie I knew you'd come around and I still love you." Eddie said leaning against him.

"Awww." Cooed Erin and Henry.

"Well, we also had pools at 1PP and I know Renzulli also had some running at the 12th." Frank chuckled.

"Are you serious!" Eddie and Jamie chuckled in sync.

"Speaking of Renzulli, we should probably call him." Jamie said to Eddie.

"Leave it till the morning you two. Let's celebrate." Frank just about ordered.

"Okay." They replied.

"Jamie, can I talk to you a sec?" Henry asked.

"Yeah sure, Pop." He replied.

As Jamie followed henry into his office area Eddie and the other adults were joking around.

"So, any embarrassing stories about Jamie I need to hear about?" Eddie asked Danny and Erin.

"Ooooh, just a few. Danny you start." Erin chuckled.

"Jamie loves to swallow stuff. Like earrings, marbles. When he was undercover a few years ago he even swallowed an SD Card with information he found on it." Danny laughed.

"So, if anything goes missing ask Jamie if he swallowed it." Erin said just about pissing herself laughing.

"Oh My." Is all Eddie managed before having a laughing fit as well.

Over in the office with Henry and Jamie they were busy discussing how this engagement came about.

"Well, Jamie I have got to say how proud of you I am. I know it's hard for you sometimes to say out loud what you are thinking. We have all seen it for years; how right you and Eddie are for each other." Henry said giving Jamie a pat on his back before walking over to the desk.

"Thanks Pop. You know, I can't believe how dumb I was to let two life-threatening situations happen before me and Eddie finally made it official. I mean we have been flirting in the car for a while now and back in 2016 we both admitted we had feelings for each other, but I was dumb and put our partnership first." Jamie admitted as he wondered what Henry was trying to find.

"Here." Henry said as he passed Jamie a small velvet box.

Jamie opened the box and gasped.

"It's your grandmother ring, Jamie. I knew you would've wanted your mums ring, but I figured you would also think it would be weird to give Eddie the same ring as you gave Sydney." Henry explained.

"Your right Pop, but are you sure? I know how much this means to you and I can always go get Mum's ring remade." Jamie asked.

"No, boy. Yes, it's special to me but you are too, and I can see the way you and Eddie love each other and so I want you to give her this. So, take it okay?" Henry said with a calming smile.

"Okay. Thanks Pop! Let's go do this." Jamie said with a 1000-watt smile.

Back in the lounge everyone was still laughing at Jamie stories when he and Henry walked in the room.

"Oh no, please don't say you're…" Jamie groaned.

"Taking the piss out of you? Of course, we are, Jamie, that's what siblings are for you egg." Danny replied.

"Okay, well can we stop for a minute I need to do something." He said with a smirk.

"I gave him the ring." Henry whispered into Franks ear.

Jamie walked towards Eddie and grabbed her hand signalling her to stand up.

"Eddie, I know we have kind of already done this and we've said our vows, but I want to make this real. So, Eddie Janko, will you accept this ring, and marry me?" Jamie asked. She laughed surprised that he got a ring to make it official.

"Jamie of course, I've already said yes, and I'll say is a thousand times more if I have to. You know I don't really care if I didn't have a ring, but of course I'll take it. I love you Jameson Reagan, so, so bloody much!" She expressed as tears were once again flowing down her cheeks like water falls.

Jamie slid the ring onto her finger and sighed when it fit, he then grabbed the by the waist and gave her a sweet, deep kiss which she returned as everyone cheered and laughed in awe.

"You guys know that there are other people here right, save that for when you are home." Danny snarked.

"Shut up Danny! Let them have their time." Erin command back to him.

"Alright, but just for today." Danny chuckled.


End file.
